Talk:The Books/@comment-24020305-20131007190736/@comment-5173581-20131007202408
Thanks for the confirmation of the cover. I also fixed the 2013 Paperback cover earlier. If you are working off the information sent by the publisher then I would tend to suspect that at least some errors crept in. This is due to seeing the errors that occurred in the Table of Contents and Index of most every edition that was published. Sometimes they would still list a film in the index, but it would not only not be on the page they specified, but not even in the book as a whole. That was why I literally laid each edition side by side and flipped through the pages to compare for changes - because I could not rely on the indexes in the books themselves. It would not be a stretch to think that they sent you info that that film was still in that year's edition when it was not. There were also dozens of incorrect years and even some incorrect titles in the main entries. The 2013 edition went a LONG way towards correcting most of those errors, but there were at least a dozen bad years still in the text. And you mentioned that Far from Heaven has never been in the paperback editions, yet it was an original 1,001 entry in the very first edition. It got removed in the hardcover 2004 edition. This makes me wonder if the information you received for the first paperback edition is actually for the 2004 edition where it got removed and that you did not receive the actual 2003 edition info. Either that or there was no 2003 Paperback edition and the first one published was for 2004 and it included the two changes from the hardcover "reprint". Now, having said that, I wonder if the hardcover and paperback editions have EVER been in sync. Exhibit A is the film The Passion of the Christ. It was added in the 2005 edition, removed in the 2006 edition, re-added in the 2008 edition, removed in the 2009 edition, re-added in the 2011 edition, and removed in the 2012 edition. I always figured the editors were fighting amongst themselves over whether it should be in or not, but if you look at the pattern all the hardcover editions (2005, 2008, 2011) contain it while all the paperback editions (2006, 2007, 2009, 2010, 2012) do not. Exhibit B - Apocalypto - goes against this pattern, though. It was added in 2007, removed in 2009, re-added in 2011, and removed in 2012. Only 2011 was a hardcover year among those. Exhibit C - Kill Bill Vol 1 - also goes against the first pattern. It was added in 2004, removed in 2006, re-added in 2008, and removed in 2011. At first it looks like it starts out the same with it being added in the 2004 hardcover, retained in the 2005 hardcover, removed in the 2006 paperback, still out in the 2007 paperback, re-added in the 2008 hardcover, but then the 2009 and 2010 paperbacks still had it and it got removed in the 2011 hardcover. stopped for 10 minutes or so to look up some things and now I'm back. Final note for this comment: After re-reading what I wrote above about errors in the indexes I pulled out the 2005 edition and guess what? Tetsuo is listed in the index on page 881. The problem with that is that The Big Lebowski is actually on that page (along with Festen). I then checked the index for The Big Lebowski and it is not listed at all. If all you received was the equivalent of the index then this is at least one confirmed error that you have been affected by. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news.